


Wandering Thoughts

by puss_nd_boots



Category: SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Fantasy Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faced with a clueless and rather rude interviewer, Kai’s thoughts start to wander to some very hot places while taping a segment for MTV 81. What’s a distracted boy to do for relief?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Completely and totally inspired by [this discussion](http://sixth-guns.livejournal.com/8682.html) of the “Visual Kei 101” MTV 81 interview on [](http://sixth-guns.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sixth-guns.livejournal.com/)**sixth_guns**. Reituki usually isn’t one of my pairings, but that thigh-pat during the interview was just asking for it. XD If you haven’t seen the interview (and you’ll get a lot more out of this fic if you have), there’s links to it in the above entry.

When a band has a new album coming out, they expect that they’re going to have to do interviews. They also expect that they might be facing people who might not be used to the visual kei beat, who might ask unusual or seemingly silly questions.

Kai wasn’t prepared for what MTV 81 threw at them this time, though. Neither, for that matter, was anyone else.

They’d worked with the channel’s international division before, on two previous interviews, - one to promote Division, the other about Fadeless and the world tour.

This time, Kai was informed, they’d be doing the interview in a hotel in the middle of town. Okay, fine. They’d done publicity from hotels before. They’d be wearing the Inside Beast outfits. Kai would have preferred the Fadeless ones for an interview, but, whatever, it was to promote the new album.

And then, he was told that the person interviewing them would be an American. Um, well . . . They’d gotten used to overseas press while traveling internationally, such as the press conference in Russia – but would an American be able to communicate with them directly? He didn’t think the band would appreciate having to use an interpreter for a TV interview.

“Don’t worry,” he was told. “The guy speaks perfectly fluent Japanese. He understands where you’re coming from. You’ll be fine.”

They’d better be right, Kai thought, as he sat in a chair in the hotel having his eye makeup done. MTV had taken two rooms, one to serve as a dressing suite for the band and the other to be the actual studio. It seemed kind of excessive to him, but Ruki told him, “They have the money? Let them fucking do it.”

Uruha sat next to Kai, having his own makeup finished. “This is the last one before the album release, isn’t it?”

“The last what?” Kai said as the final brush strokes were made on his eyes.

“Interview,” Uruha said. “And then the album, and the tour . . .”

The makeup artist moved on to Aoi, who put down his phone (texting Kazuki, no doubt) long enough to submit to the brushes. Once Kai saw that there were no eyes on them, he reached over and squeezed Uruha’s hand, discreetly.

“I made sure we’re rooming together at every stop again,” he whispered.

“You keep giving up your leader’s privilege to have your own room,” Uruha whispered back.

“Aoi needs the solo room more than I do,” Kai pointed out. Because, of course, everyone knew he’d be hot-Skyping with Kazuki every night. Much easier to do when one didn’t have a roommate to sneak around.

“And the other two?” Uruha said, nodding toward Ruki and Reita, who were sitting close together on the other side of the room, both looking at something on Ruki’s phone, both already having had their looks completed.

“I think the on-again, off-again is definitely on again,” Kai replied. Those two had been doing that for years – going hot and heavy for awhile, then splitting up and dating various people of both genders, then getting back together again. Eventually, they’d figure out that they should just stay as a couple.

The director came in, iPad in hand. “You guys almost ready?” he said. “The host is in the next room. His name is Mike.”

Aoi’s makeup was finished, and they all stood up, following the guy into the next room, where the host sat, TV cameras on him already . . .

Kai should have known they were in trouble when his limited command of English kicked in and he realized that their interviewer was ordering tea.

* * *

Less than a minute into the interview, Kai was starting to notice two things – the host was annoying as hell, and his own costume was starting to bother him.

For some reason, this open jacket made him feeling more exposed than the photoshoots he’d done when he’d been bare-chested, like the one from the Melt pamphlet. Maybe because open jacket, no shirt showed just enough flesh to get fangirls’ imaginations running.

He kept tugging on the jacket as the guy asked aimless, clueless questions. Where did their name come from? How was that relevant to what they’d been told what the topic would be – visual kei and their place in it? Fortunately, Ruki was being graceful with the answers.

Kai couldn’t help but notice that every time he tugged, the jacket created friction on his nipples. Oh, he didn’t need that. Not with Uruha sitting right next to him, looking so gorgeous, so damn hot in that outfit. Then again, Uruha looked hot in everything he was given to wear, didn’t he?

And he looked hotter when he was wearing nothing, of course. When he was bent over the arm of the sofa in their living room, beautiful ass offered up to Kai, just waiting for a spanking before he got the lube and . . . and . . .

Fortunately, a question was lobbed his way that moment, and he had to stop that line of thought in its track in order to answer. Good thing, he’d embarrass himself otherwise.

The next one was about how the band was formed, and Kai found himself looking at Ruki as the other man began to answer. He had to admit that their current look suited the vocalist. Hell, he was looking goddamn hot, with those red, red lips, and that fuck-me tousled hair, like the essence of sex itself . . .

Then, Ruki just had to pat Reita’s thigh while he was answering the question. At first, Kai didn’t know if he’d really seen it or if he was imagining it, given how overheated his mind was at the moment. Oh, he’d seen it, all right. It was a couple of firm, possessive smacks, as if the vocalist wanted the whole world to know he had a claim on the bassist.

What would those two be doing later? Kai thought. And suddenly he had a mental image of Ruki on his knees, those red, red lips wrapped around Reita’s erect cock, head moving back and forth rapidly as the other man tangled his fingers in Ruki’s hair, pulling a little. . .

He could almost hear the moans, see the droplets of sweat running down Reita’s face as Ruki’s talented tongue stroked him from root to tip, and moved around the head, and . . .

And he was going to stop this thinking right now. He adjusted his jacket again, and the friction on his nipples was worse. Oh, God, were they erect? Were they visible through the coat? Would the camera play peekaboo with his chest? Could the fangirls see him being turned on by his bandmates?

And why did THAT thought make him even more turned on?

He almost hoped another of Captain Clueless’ lame questions would come his way, just so he would have something to distract him.

And then, a tea cart was suddenly rolled into the room by a waiter, like something out of a surrealist film. Nope, Kai’s limited English hadn’t been deceiving him when they first entered the room – the guy really HAD ordered tea. Well, Kai had wanted a distraction, right?

He looked around at his bandmates’ faces. Ruki just sat there staring, his face bearing an expression of pure “WTF?” Uruha just looked blank. Aoi seemed somewhat amused.

And to make matters worse, the guy had ordered tea just for himself – none for them. He’d committed an enormous, unforgivable faux pas by Japanese standards – and he just sat there, drinking it, a goofy smile on his face, saying, “I just love tea.”

Kai quietly made a mental note to inform MTV 81 that if they ever sent this guy again, they’d score another GazettE interview when pigs flew upside down while shooting fireworks out of their butts and doing the Macarena.

At least this bizarre turn of events had gotten his mind off the heated track it had been on before. There were few sights in the world LESS sexy than this guy sipping tea while they had none. In fact, it was almost enough to turn a VK boy straight.

Kai found himself looking away from Captain Clueless – and straight over at Aoi. Oh, yes, the current look was REALLY good on him – he seemed to be quietly smoldering. Kazuki had to be very happy with all that, right?

Kazuki was back from his own tour, wasn’t he? That meant he and Aoi would be able to spend time together after Aoi got done with this interview, and Kazuki with whatever he was doing to promote their upcoming single . .

Oh, Kai was imagining what they’d do once they were alone, all right. He could just see Aoi sitting in a chair, gripping onto Kazuki’s waist as the other guitarist thrust up and down, impaling himself on Aoi’s cock, moaning in intense pleasure . . .

He imagined the way Aoi would murmur dirty little nothings as he let one hand slide up his lover’s chest, playing with a nipple, moving down to toy with his navel ring, and then further, further, until he was stroking Kazuki’s erection and the other guitarist was . . .

Kai fidgeted and pulled at the jacket again. Oh, God, the friction on his nipples was getting worse. Was it getting hotter in here? Good, an opportunity to answer a question, he was just going to think about their future, about the album and tour, and not look at any of them.

Especially not the one right beside him. If he looked right at Uruha, he would embarrass himself but good.

Somehow, this ordeal was coming to an end. The interviewer ended on an awkward note, the GazettE bowing to him (showing him a politeness he didn’t show them with the whole tea thing) and him bowing back to them, and then . . .

Uruha tugged Kai’s wrist. “Do you still have the key to the makeup room?” he whispered.

“Well, yes,” Kai said. “Why?”

“We’re going there. Now.”

And Kai found himself dragged out of the room, across the hall, through the other door. Uruha kicked the door shut behind them and pulled Kai against him.

And then Kai kissed Uruha hard, his hands starting to roam his lover’s body right away, pushing down under the neckline of his shirt, feeling for a nipple. He let his tongue slide down Uruha’s neck, hearing his lover purr in response.

At least it wouldn’t take much to bare his top half. Kai unfastened the jacket he’d fidgeted with, pushing it down and off his body, leaving his chest covered only with jewelry . .. which Uruha took advantage of right away, leaning over and wrapping his lips around Kai’s nipple, sucking it hard. Now it was Kai’s turn to lean his head back, groaning loudly.

Getting Uruha out of his outfit was going to be a little trickier because of the corset. Kai managed to unfasten it with trembling fingers, pulling it away – though part of him wanted Uruha to put it back on again.

Oh, yes, how he’d love to see his lover wearing nothing but the corset, and a garterbelt, and a pair of high-top boots, the outfit only serving to decorate his nudity, to draw attention to his hard cock and gorgeous ass . . .

There went his imagination again. But he could let it run wild now, couldn’t he? They were alone. No interview, no TV cameras, no tea-guzzling idiot . . .

The corset hit the floor, and Uruha’s shirt right after it. Kai bent over to suck a nipple hungrily, scraping it lightly with his teeth as his hands worked at the other man’s pants, unfastening the zipper and yanking it down.

There was his lover’s cock, erect and glorious. Kai just had to pay it proper homage, getting on his knees and licking it slowly, bottom to top, just like he’d watched Ruki do to Reita in his fantasy.

(What would it be like, he thought, to watch Ruki do this to Reita as he did it to Uruha, both men mirroring each other’s actions, looking at one another, each being turned on as much by the sight in front of him as what was happening between him and his lover . . .)

Kai flicked his tongue over the head of Uruha’s cock, hearing his lover moan, beg Kai for more, for release . . .

“Do we have lube?” Kai asked, before licking Uruha’s cock again, teasing strokes from the top to the bottom, designed to make the other man shiver.

“Yes,” Uruha said in a husky voice. “My pants pocket . . .”

Kai left the other man just long enough to go to the corner where there were five duffel bags that held the street clothes they’d worn there. He found Uruha’s, fishing around in the pocket until he found what he sought.

When he came back, there was the guitarist bent over with his hands on the bed, lovely ass sticking up in the air, just like he’d imagined at the start of the interview . . . and he couldn’t help but draw his hand back, bringing it down on that perfect bottom with a resounding smack.

Uruha let out a small cry, so Kai moved his hand to the other side, smacking again, murmuring, “You’re offering yourself to me like that? Very naughty.”

“Yes,” Uruha gasped as another spank landed. “I’m naughty.”

“How much?” Kai spanked him again. “Tell me what it is you want.”

“I want your cock in me,” Uruha moaned.

“More.” Kai spanked him again, harder. “Tell me more.”

“I want it in me deep and hard,” Uruha murmured. “I want to feel you moving inside me. I want to hear you moaning and telling me what a great fuck I am.”

“Then you want this.” Kai lubed a finger, gently bringing it to Uruha’s entrance and sliding in.

“Aaah!” Uruha gasped.

Kai watched as Uruha’s hips started to move as he thrust his finger in and out, pushing back against him (and wouldn’t it be nice to watch his lover thrust against a toy, one of those big ones with a suction cup so he could anchor it to the bedpost . . . he envisioned the perfectly shaped piece of rubber disappear into Uruha’s body as he impaled himself on it, fingers playing with his own nipples . . .)

The second finger slipped in, and a third, and by this time Uruha was thrusting so hard against him that Kai thought he was going to take in his whole hand. He leaned over, licking and nibbling at the other man’s back.

“You’re going to get what you want,” Kai said, pulling his fingers out and wiping them off, then slicking his cock. He walked over to the easy chair in the room, sitting down, holding his arms out to Uruha . . .

Uruha got the message and walked over to Kai, straddling him, then lowering himself slowly, taking that big, hard thing in little by little . . . (Just like Aoi and Kazuki in Kai’s fantasy during the interview, and what would it be like to be fucking right in front of them? Being their erotic entertainment, watching them devour Kai and Uruha with their eyes, until they started touching each other, Aoi wrapping his fingers around Kazuki’s cock, stroking him in time with Kai’s thrusts into Uruha . . .)

Uruha paused when Kai was sheathed within him, hands braced on the arms of the chair, head tipped back, a couple of beads of sweat rolling down his neck to his chest. Kai didn’t need a fantasy in that moment – Uruha was the stuff of the wettest of wet dreams, beautiful and erotic and all his.

The guitarist started to thrust, slowly, and Kai leaned his head back, moaning . . . oh, he felt so good. So tight, so hot, his sheath clutching at the hardness inside him with every thrust . . .

“So good,” Kai moaned. “So very good . . .”

Uruha began to thrust faster, harder, and now both men were moaning, Kai reaching up to stroke his nipples in time with his thrusts, looking at his lover’s face growing even more beautiful in the heat of passion, his lips parted and panting . . .

They moved together, Kai’s hips rising off the chair, matching Uruha’s thrusts, their moans coming louder and longer. Kai’s fingers moved from his lover’s nipples to his cock, wrapping around it, stroking it, rubbing his thumb over the head.

“Aaaah!” Uruha cried. “Kai . . . Kai, I’m going to . . .”

And then, he thrust down on Kai’s erection, letting out a loud cry, his essence spilling over the drummer’s fingers . . . and as he felt that sheath tug at him, Kai released himself with a near-scream, raising his hips clear off the chair as he shook with ecstasy.

Uruha collapsed on him, and they kissed, warmly, moving into a very comfortable cuddle position, Uruha’s head on Kai’s shoulder and their arms wrapped around each other.

Then, finally, Kai raised his head and said, “Why did you . . .”

“I watched you during the interview,” Uruha said. “You’re usually not that fidgety, especially with your clothes. I figured you needed some relief.”

“Relief?” Kai said. “You don’t know the half of it.” He smiled brightly, nuzzling his lover. “I needed that more than you know.”

“How so?” Uruha said.

“Let’s just say,” Kai replied, stroking his hair, “that when you’re dealing with an interviewer who doesn’t know what he’s doing? Your mind tends to wander.”

“Where did it go off too?” Uruha said, raising his head and looking genuinely curious.

Kai smiled as he remembered all the fantasies that had passed through his head, both during the interview and the earlier stages of their lovemaking – voyeurism, exhibitionism, toys, kinky outfits . . .

“I’ll tell you later,” he said. “Right now, we’d better get dressed before the others start wondering.”

“I’m sure they already know,” Uruha said, getting up to get his street clothes.

And then, a thought passed through Kai’s mind – did the others fantasize about watching them, the way he’d fantasized about watching the other couples? And even though he’d just come hard, he felt a little flutter of renewed passion.

It wasn’t something he’d ever ask them about directly, of course. But it was something nice to think about.

* * *

The interview was released a few weeks later. They’d cut out the awkward ending and some other bits here and there to make it flow better. They left in multiple shots of Kai adjusting his clothing and the arrival of the ridiculous tea cart.

Uruha didn’t ask Kai about the fantasies of that day again. However, he was very happy when, a few days after their hotel tryst, Kai made him a present of a sex toy with a suction cup and a garter belt.

A couple of the fantasies had come true. As for the others? What his bandmates didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them.


End file.
